Different motor vehicles use different steering column-mounted switches to control different vehicle accessories. While most manufactures use the left-hand steering column stalk to control the turn signal indicators, there is no consistency between vehicle manufacturers as to how the steering column stalks are configured to control other vehicle accessories. One manufacturer might use the left-hand steering column stalk to control the head lamps while a second manufacturer uses the right-hand steering column stalk to control head lamps. Stated another way, before driving a car, a driver must learn how a manufacturer has configured a vehicle's controls. If a driver operates different vehicles with different steering column stalk configurations, the driver must get re-acclimated to the vehicles' differently-configured controls every time the driver drives a different vehicle.